If I were a god
by J.K Rowlings trans sister
Summary: I am Hades, god of the underworld. Let me tell you of some of the times I have enjoyed the pleasures of the skin with countless women and goddesses.


Death is but an open door, a door leading to a larger afterlife.

Most are afraid, most Quail at the thought of stepping through the doorway.

Me, I am not like most, I am a god, The god, of that door,

I am Hades.

My day started off normally enough, Deathly white flowers grew in the garden, tortured screams echoed from the fields of punishment. Sadly my wife, Persephone, wasn't here, she only stuck around for half a year. I called my chariot over, hopped in and watched as the undead beasts carried me to wherever I wanted to go, but I didn't know. I hadn't actually thought of what to do today, something within me ached, it always happened around this time of year, near the end of the absence of my wife. The chariot flew over the river Styx. It raced past Charon, who quickly saluted as I rushed past. Soon, I could see light ahead. It got larger and larger until daylight engulfed me. I got off the chariot and it rocketed back into the earth. In its wake, the earth slowly closed up. I turned into a mist and practically teleported into the city. I was standing in the middle of the walkway, throngs of people passed by. My loins stirred as I watched the women, each more attractive than the last, walk past me. I needed this, I hadn't had it for at least a couple of months. I thought of who I would find, someone sexy that would be offering. I remembered one person, a woman, mother to a demigod. She had looked sexy, and since she could see through the mist, she would instantly recognise him and beg for him, it was time to meet Sally Jackson, Percy's mother.

I appeared at her door, rung the bell and waited. "I'm coming," came from inside as footsteps approached. The door opened and Sally stood before her. "Oh," she stated, "it's you. What do you want?" I took a step for, "should you not allow me inside, I think that is courteous." She widened the door and stepped back allowing me to proceed inwards. She closed the door and walked into the kitchen. "So, what do you want god of the underworld?" "Lately, I have been having some urges, urges I can't disperse myself. Since you seem like a kind lady, I would ask you to help me with these urges." Her expression was blank as she processed this. "Are you asking me to fuck?" I took a deep breath, "yes." She seemed to think about this, I waited until she made up her mind, "no." I was shocked, no one said no to me, especially not a mere mortal. "What do you mean? Do you know what an honour it would be? People used to fight among themselves just so that could touch my dick, then here I am letting you get a chance to actually get this cock inside you and you say no? You do know that I can force you to if I wanted, I just wanted to let you accept it yourself." She burst out laughing, "of course I wouldn't decline your offer, I was only wanting to see your reaction. I haven't had a cock inside me in ages, I guess you could do for now." I paused to let that information sink in, then I stepped up to her and literally ripped her shirt off. I reached for her bra but she stopped me, "I don't have many of these so let me take it off." She unbuttoned it and took it off, letting me see her breasts. Something hard grew in my pants and soundlessly Sally knelt down to tend to it. She pulled down my trousers and pants in one go and got struck in the face as my erection popped up in her face. "Oh my," She gasped. Her hand slowly stroked the length once, making me groan. Then she opened her mouth and let the entire length slide into her mouth and down her throat. The sensation was godly and I involuntarily tried to push deeper. She gagged and sputtered but still managed to twirl her tongue around the length and massage it with her mouth. Sooner than I wanted, she stopped and pulled back. "I need that in me now." She commanded. I let her take off her pants and skirt then I pushed her onto the kitchen bench and with an almost animalistic growl, I ploughed straight into her. I felt like I was on Olympus. Her walls were still tight even at her age and they massaged my dick with no mercy. I felt a pressure build-up in my loins and I grunted with the effort of not cumming in that one thrust. I pulled out and thrusted in over and over, feeling her squirm as plessure washed through her. "Yes, keep going, Don't stop!" She called to me, I carried on when her walls suddenly clamped down hard. She screamed as her orgasm took her and I felt her walls try to milk me. Once she came down from her high, she sat upright and watched my length go into her folds. "Cum in me, I want to feel it, please," I grunted and felt the pressure burst within me. My godly seed spurted deep within her. I slowly pulled out and got my clothes back on. She did the same except missing her shirt and gave me a seductive smile, "If you ever feel the urge again, you know where I live." Then she walked up the stairs to her room, probably to get changed. I turned into a mist and went back to my domain.

_If you want me to write more on this story, leave a review or pm me. Thanks for reading._


End file.
